Sink Into It
by antierotic
Summary: Marceline contracts an evil sickening spell that's killing her. She approaches the only one who can help her, but they end up stuck in Wizard City prison together while searching for a cure. They try to make it before it's too late. Intense lemon.


They had been imprisoned in the cell for a few days so far. She helplessly tugged at the iron bars in frustration.

"Ugh! We're gonna die in here," she moaned, palming her face and leaning against the wall. Marceline's strength was fading with every passing night and her demonic abilities failed to help the two. "That's what we get for trying to pull this bullshit."

Her Majesty rose from the lower mattress of the bunk bed and approached the immortal. This was her second time being arrested in the Wizard City prison, but the familiarity did little to console her. The two ventured to the magical town for some spells to counter the parasitic sickness the vampire somehow contracted. Her symptoms appeared days before but worsened exponentially with time. The showed signs of physical weakness and loss of magical powers; without any idea of what was happening to her, she approached the Princess out of desperation. Bubblegum's fantastic idea of obtaining a remedy from the city proved to fail them both.

"Marceline, we'll find a way out, alright?" Her reassuring words fell flat as hope in her own heart was vanishing; not with respect to the idea of escaping, but due to Marceline's declining condition. "You're gonna be just fine-"

Marceline threw her fist at the metal bars. "How would you know something like that?" She shifted her piercing red gaze on the royal, flickering her irises in the white moonlight illuminating the dark cell. Her spiteful glare was interrupted as she peered down at her newly injured fist that was glistening with moisture. "W-What the-"

Bubblegum approached further, moving to inspect the knuckles in the moonlight. They both examined in awe.

"It's... blood."

She gaped at the cuts. Marceline had not bled for over one thousand years. Almost forgetting what the liquid looked and felt like, the return of this sensation shook every part of her being.

Concern shook her voice as well. "What does that mean?"

Bubblegum inspected the wound further, but came up with nothing. "I'm sure it's alright. We'll figure it out." She closed her palm around the vampire's fist, avoiding the blood, and looked into her worried stare. She'd never seen the confident immortal so vulnerable. With no idea of what was happening to her, Marceline was stricken with fear and insecurity.

"Marcy," the girl cooed, cupping both sides of her neck with her palms. "We're on the same team, you know that?"

Without looking away from her hand, she nodded slowly and absently, eyebrows tightly knit. The Princess stepped closer to her chest. The murky cell was crawling with a tense atmosphere that melted each second into a swirling mix of shared breaths and physical contact. Marceline feared her weakness would be exposed to the other, but grew increasingly more comfortable as her palms instinctively rested on the small of her back. Bubblegum sensed the relaxing air.

Their intimacy never reached type of physical or emotional state before; things were usually limited to at most a hug goodbye or sharing drinks. Their affections were best expressed best in passionate arguments and spiteful retorts. It felt the most special to be the only witnessing the Candy Kingdom monarch's crass behavior and gracelessness. It felt good that such an aloof and nonchalant demon could get so riled up over only her light teasin, exclusively. These roles were always and only reserved for each other, respectfully. But (usually...) at the end of the day, one would always come back and apologize; by crawling through a window late at night to a noble's bedroom, or surprising the other with a date to a rock concert, things always fell back together no matter what.

But with the situation at hand, comfort and support needed to come across though better means than arguments. She floated down, standing on solid ground and relaxed into pressing her forehead against the other's. Bubblegum heard her heartbreaking admission,

"I'm really scared, Bonni."

It pierced through the Princess' heart to hear that confession she would never expect the vampire to say. Her palms quickly shifted to her cheeks and thereby was completely determined to do everything she could with every fiber of her being to make Marceline whole, fixed, secure and safe, especially if it meant the girl would go back to being her confident, cocky jerkface self again.

"Marceline!" she stated all too loudly, slightly startling her. "I promise I'll heal you. By the power of magic, science, exploitation of diplomatic power, I'll make you right again. I swear."

The confidence in the Princess' words finally convinced her. A small smirk cracked her desolate expression as she pressed her forearms closer, pulling the other further into an enchanting embrace where everything made sense and nothing in the entire world could harm them.

-  
Bubblegum spent the next day interviewing dozens of magical thieves in the prison yard. Dozens of them have completely useless ramblings and input on her situation, while others gave minimally fruitful advice. Marceline's unrelenting weakness was particularly unbearable during the daytime, and she took refuge in the shade, huddled in a drowsy fetal position.

The Princess longingly stroked the vampire's face before leaving her, defenseless in that corner.

"I'm gonna figure out what's happening, okay?" she said. "I'll be back for you very soon."

The girl's exhausted gaze seemed to lazily stare right through her as she nodded.

Something in that gaze didn't seem right to Bubblegum, apart from the disease's effects. She peered closer into Marceline's face, heart dropping as she noticed the change in her eyes. The daylight flickered through her irises, similarly enough to the way it did the night before. However, this time her eyes lost all shades of red and defaulted to a sparkling hazel-like green. They clouded with a watery and glassy haze. The cut on her hand seemed to have clotted, but not healed despite vampiric regenerative abilities.

She wheezed.

Not wanting to worry the girl, she kept her observation to herself and hurried off to scour for more information.

-  
"Oh, it's been centuries since I've seen a vampire..."

"Do you know much about them?"

The strange-looking magical creature pondered for a second. It flicked out it's forked tongue menacingly before answering.

"It depends on what I get in return."

Bubblegum's brow tightened. She did not ever consult those who tried to exploit or cheat for anything. Her first instinct was to retain her dignity and walk out of the hard after collecting Marceline's withering form, but after recalling he deteriorating condition, she stayed. None of the other prisoners seemed to cooperate or give any real help.

"You're a cheat," she hissed through gritted teeth.

The lizard man put on a cheerful face. "Do you wanna save your dying girlfriend or not?"

The statement burned her in her core, being condescended by magical prison scum. She growled and clenched a fist as he continued.

"I know which princess you are, so I know you won't be here for too long. So come back for me, okay?" The lizard's tone insinuated some kind of friendly relationship, which sickened her.

"Tell me what to do."

"Shouldn't you sound more polite for being royalty?"

"If she dies, I'll make sure you're detained in the deepest, darkest pit of the Nightosphere."

He gulped and gave in a little.

"It's an anti-vampire spell. She's really strong to have survived this long of it. Make sure she doesn't see direct sunlight or she'll poof into a handful of dust."

Fear wracked her as she looked over to make sure her friend was secure in the shade.

"How do I stop it?"

The lizard genuinely pondered this time. "I don't know for sure how, but I know you know what she's turning into."

The Princess gulped. She knew, but couldn't say the words. She didn't know what to do after the truth was acknowledged or what it meant to the rest of Marceline's existence.

"Come back to the yard tonight, I may have something figured out," the lizard hissed. "But, wow, I haven't seen a human in almost a millennium..."

-

That evening, Marceline was tucked into the lower bunk with Bubblegum closely observing her. Her pained face relaxed with the contact of the Princess' fingertips absently tracing her jawline, earlobe and collarbone. Labored breaths rhythmically pulsed in the air. The movement of her fingers even hypnotized herself, being sunken into the captivating image of the immortal in the pure moonlight. One eye remained green while the other was red, but her pearly fangs still poked out of her pale, parted lips. It must be enchanting vampiric magic, Bonnibel thought as she could not look away. She watched the forked tongue sweep across her chapped lips and retreat back into her mouth. Emerging emotions rose inside her, and she welled with powerful feelings of responsibility and determination. However, the cell brought new, confusing comfort somehow, where she felt that any feeling she felt here would be alright; the world is looking away. Cherish the time you have here, something seemed to tell her. Look at what these situations have given you, Bonnibel, make them worth the trials you face. The Princess' trance was broken as the vampire suddenly caught her wrist.

"Bonnibel," the girl's mellifluous voice chimed.

"Yes?" Taken aback by how sudden it was, she shifted her hand to entwine her fingers with the other's.

Marceline smirked from her pillow, shining her stare through tired eyes while tugging gently. "C'mere."

She obliged and ended up straddling Marceline's hips beneath the sheets. Playfully, she draped the blanket over her shoulders and pulled her down to her chest by the sheet. The light-hearted gesture made both of them smile for the first time in days as Bubblegum rest her ear against her rhythmic breathing and the throb of her heart-

...the beating of a heart.

The Princess frowned at the sound of it, reminded of Marceline's newly acquired mortality. Had she really taken the vampire's immortality that much for granted? Was she really foolish enough to not appreciate every moment they ever spent together? If Marceline wasn't brave enough to approach her, where would she be right now? The last time they hung out, it ended with the same old casual spiteful remarks and storm-offs. What if that had been the last time she ever spoke to her? How could she live with herself if someone who was supposed to be with her forever withered into dust?

"What're you thinking about?" The voice crackled a bit, but her thoughts were jumbled and forgotten as she felt fingertips and talons crawl under her shirt and trail up her back mindlessly. Bonnibel relaxed with a sigh and rest an open palm under Marceline's collarbone.

"Marcy..." she breathed as fingers absently glided down her spine and brushed at her lower back.

Marceline was staring up at the ceiling, laying on her back. She at last felt the calmness one feels at accepting one's fate.

"I'm going to die soon."

Bubblegum shot up, clutching the girl's collar. "That's not true!" she begged.

"Shh, Bonni, don't be mad loud..." she giggled weakly. "I just wanted to talk a little."

She didnt reply.

"You're the best princess I've seen in a thousand years."

Tears welled in the Princess' eyes.

"I knew I could come to you for help. No matter how much of an evil monster I am or could have been, you would've sacrificed your safety and freedom to help me. And you did."

She pounded her fist on her chest, warranting a small groan from the other girl. "But I failed! I didn't have time to do anything!" It grew to a sob. "All I did was make your last hours be in a stupid cell in some stupid wizard city!"

"Bonni-"

"I couldn't do anything..." He words were wracked and interrupted by huffs and sobs as tears leaked down her cheeks. "You were supposed to be around forever!"

The vampire swept a thumb across the princess' right cheek, brushing away a tear and captivating her with the stunning hazel eyes. "I keep thinking, you know, about this stupid prison in a wizard city. But I can't think of anyone I'd rather be spending my last hours with in this stupid cell."

With those words, Bonnibel threw off the sheets. She couldn't think of anything good enough to say, to make her satisfied with parting with Marceline forever. So instead, the royal took off for the yard, ready to throw her kingdom to a wizard lizard in exchange for her vampire's life.

-

"You came!"

The moon was directly overhead and lit the dim courtyard. No one else seemed to be around. He made sure to keep his voice low, in case.

"I'll give you whatever you want."

His slitty eyes marveled at the offer. Glassy, his eyelid swept over in a grossly slow blink. After recooping from the shock, the lizard continued with a smile revealing his sharp fangs.

"You can save her. She doesn't have to die tonight if you cooperate with me here, princess."

"Whatever you want."

He dramatically inspected his claws. "Well, I just want what every guy in the kingdom wants with the Candy Kingdom princess."

She gulped.

"How do I fix her?"

He gave an exasperated sigh and dropped his palm to his thigh with a slap. "She's all you care about, huh? Is that all we're gonna talk about? Sheesh." Bubblegum refrained from a reply, so he sighed and continued.

"She's an immortal, right? Just do what they always do? Just sacrifice yourself to her already! Your undying love, blah blah , will save her from a tragic and painful death, whatever. Isn't that the cliche with these things?"

"What does that even mean? Kill myself, or what?"

"Man, I don't know, give me what I want and maybe I'll remember. C'mere, c'mere, give ol' Wiz Lizzy a princess smooch." He puckered his scaly mouth and closed his slits for eyes, leaning closer.

"Ew! Step off, damn son!" With a closed-fisted punch, she knocked his fanged grin back.

His grin melted into a hurt and betrayed frown. "Dude, what the hell? No trade-backs, c'mon that was the deal!"

"No way! Reptile loser magic weird thing, yeah right, ugh!"

Fed up with the failing persuasion, the lizard finally resorted to physical force and lunged at the Princess with his fangs and claws.

'Ugh, Marceline and I didn't need to both die in this stupid lame prison,' she thought as she accepted her last moments.

However, opening her eyes, she witnessed a giant bat shredding at the magical monster's clothes and scales. It roared and slashed at ol' Wiz Lizzy manically, flapping its wings haphazardly with no regard.

"Fucking weird, gross thing!" Bubblegum heard Marceline's shuddering voice struggle to curse this dude out as she continued attacking it, bloodily injuring it.

"Marcy!" The Princess shrieked in surprise. "Bat form! Flying! Alive!" Happily, she jumped and cheered until the bat faced her, blushing while floating over the clump of bloody lizard guts.

"Hey! What's that? A bat thing?"

"Ugh, the princess' slave. They must've gotten out of their cells."

The new voices startled the three of them; prison guards had taken notice of their presence outside their cells and their attacking each other, and hurried to the scene.

"Ugh, fuck, man seriously?" Marceline shouted as she leaned down to scoop up Bonnibel as the guards ran toward them.

"Do we really not lock the cells at night? Who runs this place?"

They took off into the night, hearts racing as the vampire's wings beat against the wind. They flew over the prison walls to freedom, defying Marceline's previous inabilities, miraculously. The liftoff was in invigorating, and instilled a new hope that had not been felt in what seemed like forever. The crisp midnight accepted them into a desolate forest, where they practically crash landed in a clump of brush.

Bubblegum emerged from the vegetation after some reorientation, then looked over at her companion who was back into her wheezing, humanoid form. It was like she used the last of her new-found strength to spare them a few more moments, free of being bound or harassed by reptiles. She crawled to her side and cupped her jaw.

"How did you-"

"I gottem pretty good, didn't I?" she smirked.

"Marceline! Attacking and dismembering people is distasteful and I will not condone it!"

They both laughed. It was familiar, the scolding they'd do of each other. It felt good.

"I couldn't let y'all be smooching while I was all up on my deathbed. Seriously." A scoff.

But then Bubblegum noticed the silence afterward, then the absence of breathing. It was all slipping away so suddenly, but things couldn't end this way. Not here, not now. They were so close.

A sacrifice, huh? The Princess mulled it over for a few milliseconds, then decided to side with the impulse that living in a world without Marceline was not worth living in at all.

So she hopped to a straddle on the vampire's waist and clutched the girl's wrist to her throat. The claws were still there, luckily, due to her recent shapeshift to a taloned creature.

'Aw, snap please don't let this take long...' She swallowed at the thought of a long death, but was comforted at the thought of Marceline protecting the candy people for the rest of eternity as she slid the sharp fingernail across her throat, feeling her flesh open and the cool sensation was almost relaxing. The warm fluid seeped out in waves, almost, and the volume of blood escaping was almost unimaginable.

'A noble cause, huh. Not a bad way to go...'

The edges of unconsciousness began to cloud the peripherals of her vision, but one sight was quite clear. The immortal's ruby red eyes snapped open, with a sharp, evil and wanton glare. The Princess gasped at the startling sight as she felt the monstrously strong hands enrapture her, pulling her close to the pearl white fangs and purple forked tongue.

Trapped in the demons lap, Marceline lapped up all of the blood, at first ferociously. But then, she soon died down to a gentle suction of the slit flesh until miraculously, it was healed. Bubblegum's anxiousness became a final relief as she rest her palms on Marceline's shoulders.

"Y-You...saved me?"

Marceline backed out of the crook of her neck as she stared in disbelief.

"What? What happened?" She looked down at her hand to notice her fist was completely healed with no sign of a scar at all. She flexed her fist and noticed her newfound strength. A sigh of relief left her as she found a stone on the ground and proudly pulverized it between her fingers.

"Yes! Yes!" She fist- pumped repeatedly. "You fuckers can't get rid of me that easily! Another 1,000 years bitches! See you all in hell! Ahahahaha!"

Marceline cackled her douchey speech to the entire forest. However, her only audience was the tenderly smiling princess in her lap that listened, who tackled her in a tight hug.

"You jerk! That better be the last time you ever piss off any wizard!" Bonnibel mumbled into her throat as they lay on the forest floor. "I swear, I'll never sacrifice myself for you again!"

They continued their relieved embrace, celebrating their victory until they sat up again, laughing playfully. But as Marceline's eyes met Bubblegum's, her smile fell as she clutched her chest,

"Whoa, damn Bonni," her voice shook.

Bonnibel held her shoulders, afraid that everything was a lie and all the hope she repossessed was being snatched away. Her heart itself felt like it was stopping. That is, until, she felt the vampire on her neck again. This time, softly and gently, with cool breaths hypnotizing her. The kisses noisily played in her ear and Bonni shuffled in her girl's lap, but Marceline steadied her.

"Ugh! I want more of you!" With a frustrated shout, Marceline slapped her forehead. "I can't take it! I want to swallow you whole- completely devour you." The Princess was thrown on her back as the untamed demon crawled over her steadily.

"I want to smell you, and kiss and bite every part of you!" It escalated into a growl. "Ugh, fuck!"

The eye contact seemed to trigger the hormones and chemicals the girl licked into her blood. But it all reflected and made sense of all the feelings and desires she had before. Everything was right at that moment; her veins were melting down every part of her being and she wanted every part of her to be drunk by Marceline. She wanted to be forced open and filled with every part of Marceline; to forget that anything existed besides her. As the vampire growled and pressed her hips into her princess' center, she lifted herself up to meet her.

If every drop in her body was gasoline, it was like bring ignited for the first time; needing to be milked and wrung out tightly, it clouded out every single though in Bonnibel's mind. At last, the demon leaned down to the girl's lips with an impatient huff, to which she clutched at her back and accepted the kiss desperately.

'Vampire charm?' Bonnibel mused as her body's desires took over all of her movements.

She reciprocated with passionate and frequent kisses, while the vampire began to come to her senses slightly. With muffled pleas against her lips, Marceline begged,

"No, Bonni, stop. This is wrong."

The Princess pulled away, with a dazed stare and slightly swollen mouth inked with the rouge of blood. She kept her tight position on the girl's shoulders and bicep while she panted, collecting her breath.

"What? Why?" A palm ghosted her cheek, tucking strands of long, black hair behind a pointed ear. The hand rest on the jaw. "Come here..." Bubblegum leaned up to resume a kiss, but was denied as the other sat up, away from her.

"It's wrong. It's all these mating pheromones, man. That's not right." She seemed to struggle with the morality against her overwhelming desires; it was almost touching to Bubblegum.

Again, she slowly crawled into her lap, arms falling over Marceline's shoulders.

"I gave up too much blood and principle and nights in my own bed to be rejected by you."

She looked up, shocked expression on her face.

"That's right! You should be forever indebted to your princess for all the worrying you put her through." Leaning down for a soft kiss, she grabbed the other's wrist. Bonnibel forced the caress of her own face, slowly trailing down to her chest and finally, cupping a breast.

"Now that I have you," the Princess sighed with a sultry voice, "What will I have you do to me?"

There were gasps at the sensual contact, as Bubblegum's hips grinded ever so inconspicuously.

"But I want to crush you until you're like, pulverized," the vampire gulped, reacting to the friction with a shaky voice. Her pinned wrist was dragged down Bonnibel's abdomen, down to her waistband, where she was slipped in under the cloth and made to cup her throbbing, scalding sex.

Bonnibel gave a light, feminine noise as her eyes slid shut. Marceline quivered as she picked up the entrapping scent of her princess' arousal. The damp noises that sounded as her hips swayed back an forth on the vampire's captured fingers further spurred her as she gyrated with more vigor.

The royal leaned down for a kiss, and begged, "I'm not gonna do all the work, am I?" The immortal finally grasped her senses and responded with an unexpected slip of her cool digits into her tight center.

Her mouth dropped open, with an audible sigh of pleasure and surprise against Marceline's mouth. The panting continued as she picked up a thrusting pace with her hand, while clutching her ass with the other.

But she made to stand up, much to the vampire's disappointment. Only to stare into the girl's eyes as she slowly hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants and lower them to the ground and remove them with a kick, she promptly lowered herself into place once again.

"You sure it's all pheromones, princess?" The vampire found her confidence again, smirking as her belt was being undone with noisy clinks, and a shuffle of cloth.

"...So much talking," the other girl muttered against Marceline's hip bones, sliding her shirt up. That is, until she was dragged up into her usual straddling position by the hips. In confusion, she meant to inquire, but the princess was interrupted. "Take your shirt off."

Bonnibel's core reacted with the direct contact with the other's nether regions. It prompted a sensual show of her peeling off the top, slowly, revealing the beautiful angles and curves Marceline was dying to see. Embarrassing herself by reacting to the sight with a slightly audible moan, it encouraged Bubblegum to flick her hair back and confidently caress her own chest in seduction. It enticed the other girl to trail her own palms up and down the completely exposed body, pink and paled in the moonlight. The unimaginable warmth made Marceline melt, surrendering to every urge of disgusting, animalistic desire.

Bubblegum threw her head back as more wanton moans escaped her, reacting to the wandering hands cupping every part of her curiously. Marceline noticed the moisture building up at the apex of the girl's thighs and made to have her vampiric abilities utilized in the best way.

The forest was greeted with even louder carnal moans and gasps as Bonnibel felt herself being lapped at, ever so gently by some lower appendage of Marceline's. From the crack of her posterior, to the invitingly wet slit, Marceline lazily trailed it up and down, relishing Bubblegum's vulnerable cries.

The Princess leaned down, capturing her lips as the appendage pumped in and out on its own, arching her back and allowing it access. Marceline continued to caress and appreciate all of the soft, warmth flesh exposed to the wilderness, all as embraced felt Bonnibel's clenching and quivering core.

"Oh, my god," she breathed harshly against the vampire's neck. It took all she had to not burst so soon at all of the stimuli, but her experience could not end so soon.

But she was flipped onto her back, resting on top of the discarded clothes as she sensed Marceline loosing her composure. It was all the more arousing, witnessing the girl's beast-like snarls as she pushed up Bubblegum's thighs, hanging her calves off of her shoulders while beginning to sink and pound herself in and out.

As her whole body bounced back and forth, the pumping forcing Bonnibel to cry out even louder in surprise and pleasure, she clutched at the forest floor, pulling at handfuls of grass while being milked dry. She dragged her flat fingernails across the vampire's shoulders. Marceline's strong arms and unmovable body drove her crazy, as she knew no escape could be possible from the wild creature ravaging her. She would have to experience the invasion into her core for as long as Marceline saw fit whether she liked it or not, and it made her clench even harder on the vampire's pumping appendage. The royal was pinned between an all-powerful monster in heat, and the forest's dirt ground; her regal status and unrivaled titles were nowhere to save or protect her, and she would not rather be anywhere else.

"I'm gonna... I- ungh!" Bonnibel came, explosively, with cries and moans that she did not even attempt to disguise. The wave of indescribable pleasure was enhanced by the relentless thrusting and slamming Marceline kept up the entire orgasm. She felt herself being filled, as Marceline met her own peak and rode it out mercilessly, spurred on by the lewd, wet sounds and her princess' startling screams. She growled and grunted as the climax wracked her, having the tentacle twitch and throb inside of her partner's wonderfully warm and inviting center. As she relaxed, the appendage weakened and retracted, fleeing the fluid-filled core while Bonnibel gasped in its retreat.

The fell against each other, the Princess stroking her vampire's back affectionately in the moonlight, panting together relentlessly in exhaustion.

"Now that we've go that out of the way-" Bonni started.

Marceline perked up. "We can do it for a thousand more years!"

AN: ahahahaha sorry it sounds so rushed but whatever

thank you to demonicflea for the inspiration

sorry i only write hardcore BDSM idk

i hope its good

please send more prompts

;-)


End file.
